men_going_their_own_wayfandomcom-20200213-history
Men Going Their Own Way
Men Going Their Own Way (abbreviated as MGTOW) is a lifestyle choice in which a male chooses self-sovereignty over societal demands or government wants. https://www.mgtow.com/ MGTOW - Men Going Their Own Way - is a statement of self-ownership, where the modern man preserves and protects his own sovereignty above all else. It is the manifestation of one word: "No". Ejecting silly preconceptions and cultural definitions of what a man is. Looking to no one else for social cues. Refusing to bow, serve and kneel for the opportunity to be treated like a disposable utility. And, living according to his own best interests in a world which would rather he didn't. In other words . . . common sense for men. -MGTOW.com Philosophy MGTOW can be thought of as similar to libertarianism. Both MGTOW and libertarians advocate negative liberty and classical liberalism. Classical liberalism means that if there is to be a government, then it should exist to serve the citizens it rules, as opposed to tyranny. Unlike libertarianism and classical liberalism, MGTOW is male-specific and is considered to be an offshoot of the Men's Rights Movement. The difference between MRA's and MGTOW is mainly that MRA's seek to attempt to change the system for the better, MGTOW see this as futile and that the best way to fight the gynocentrism is by not playing society's rigged game. http://www.returnofkings.com/5351/mgtow-make-more-sense-than-mras This is because in current day societies (particularly in commonwealth countries) gynocentrism in the law and culture enforces female privilege at the detriment to males is too deeply rooted and the white knights who protect this inequality are too numerous where gynocentrism is worst. https://www.theglobeandmail.com/opinion/ladies-check-your-privilege/article33797846/ Until these countries make being single and celibate illegal, not allowing themselves to be enslaved by abusers or sexist government overreach is how they can starve the beast. Levels of MGTOW Here are descriptions of some types of MGTOWS. https://www.mgtow.com/forums/topic/the-five-six-levels-of-mgtow/ * Level 0-Blue Pills: Men who get married after the year 2000 and are either oblivious or compliant with Western female supremacist society * Level 1-Aware MGTOWs: Men who do not get married and do everything in their power not to get screwed over in long-term relationships, but still engage in them anyway. * Level 2-Social MGTOWs: Men who reject long-term relationships with women, but still have sex with them (despite running the risk of being falsely accused of rape such as the victims of Jacqueline Coakley). Some pickup artists such as Roosh V technically fit in this category. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tzaU27C_I4&list=LLqLj7Ax3QxBAPBDMsKqdn_g&index=3 * Level 3-Civil MGTOWs: Men who reject all intimate relationships with women, and avoid having sex with them in order to minimize the chance of the woman assaulting them (ala Vince Offer) or falsely accusing them of sexual assault. These are what people tend to think when they think of MGTOWS, and consequentially seem to be what most MGTOWS would describe themselves as. * Level 4-Ghost MGTOWs: Men who not only reject all women entirely, but men who would also refuse to make more money than they need to survive to avoid excessive taxation. They supposedly focus on hobbies and traveling, though those tend to cost money. It makes little sense to want to not make money if you can have it to yourself, but it seems that they share a axe to grind with Tea Partiers and Libertarians. * Level 5-Exile MGTOWs: Men who drop out of society altogether. They minimize contact with the blue pill world as much as humanly possible and seek to their own ends on their own terms. urbanites may keep to their own apartment, whilst others may go off the grid and essentially become survivalists. The "Level 0" MGTOW is a disingenuous description, as it claims all men are MGTOWS if they get married to women after the year 2000. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvhBNvbuUGQ&index=5&list=LLqLj7Ax3QxBAPBDMsKqdn_g Conservatives sometimes draw a parallel how it's disingenuous to claim that all people advocating for equal rights are feminists, when some such as Cassie Jaye does not since she feels that the term "feminism" has been irreparably corrupted by Social Justice Warriors who write sociology books. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itSTzV29bS0https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpGzgFX_X4I References Category:Libertarianism Category:MGTOW Category:Libertarian right